Unique
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: DrabbleCollection. Canon Pairings, Emmett/Rosalie mainly. // Because every wedding is unique... In which Rosalie asks and Emmett complies. VIII: Bella didn’t think she had ever seen Emmett and Rosalie share such an… intimate moment on public. /COMPLETE!/
1. I

**First Twilight fics ever, so please con-crit would be very welcomed.**

**Okay, so this is a collection of drabbles, written originally for LJ comm twilight100, and is obviously longer than 100 words. It's gonna have 8 part, you'll see why. As stipulatd in the summary, it contains all canon couples, but focuses mainly on Emmett/Rosalie, simply because I love this pairing (and I love Rosalie) and they don't have enough fics out there.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it :)**

_**Note: English is not my native language, and this is not betaed, so please excuse any mistake you might see (grammar, spelling and such)**_

_**Note2: **_**_Okay, don't know how, but my sibling managed to delete this story, so I'm posting it again..._  
**

* * *

**"****Unique"**

* * *

**Title:** "Unique - I"  
**Challenge:** #1 - marriage  
**Rating:** PG-13 (just to be safe)  
**Character(s):** Edward, (Emmett), (Rosalie)  
**Pairing(s):** Emmett/Rosalie  
**Warnings:** none  
**Author's Notes:** This is set before Alice & Jasper join the Cullens. It covers Rosalie & Emmett's first wedding.

* * *

They were talking quietly outside, sitting on the steps on the back door. Their conversation went from silly and insignificant topics to serious ones and back. And he tried, really tried, his best to not pay attention, but, and no matter how many melodies he played on his piano, his acute ears caught all their words easily.

He didn't do it on purpose, honestly. However, even if he didn't _want_ to hear them, his mind would —_hear all those words, the ones said and the ones that remained unsaid_— and that was one thing he couldn't control.

"_What would you say if I asked you to marry me?"_

That's why he wasn't surprised when Emmett blurted out the question; his brother had been toying with that thought for the last few weeks now, but never seemed to get enough courage to actually speak it out loud. And, though it wasn't really _the_ question he wanted to pop out, Edward could still hear the nervousness in his thoughts as he waited for the answer.

"_I would __**probably**__ say yes."_

Now Rosalie's answer was unexpected, but not surprising either; his sister had thought about it a few times over the last year, too, but had never gone beyond picturing Emmett proposing to her, she had never thought about her own answer. Edward didn't need to hear her thoughts to know the answer, though, he knew anyone could guess by the way she acted around the new member of the family what her answer would be.

_Definitely yes._

Edward chuckled at her belated thought, running his fingers smoothly over the keys of his piano. "Definitely, indeed."

**.~~~~~~.**

Outside, Emmett and Rosalie turned, looking over their shoulders towards the house. Emmett felt confused at Edwards comment, but Rosalie, knowing the why of her brother's response, only smiled and turned to look at the sky.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**So, how was it? Good? Bad? I better go to hell?**

**Oh, well... Review please!**


	2. II

**Part 2 up! This one's a little based on how I think Emmett first proposed to Rosalie... I decided I'll be posting weekly, since most of theses drabbles are almost finished. And at the end of part 8 I'll give you all the link were you can be the 100 words versions of these drabbles.  
**

**I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R!**

_**Note: English is not my native language, and this is not betaed, so please excuse any mistake you might see (grammar, spelling and such)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Title:** "Unique - II"  
**Challenge:** #1 - marriage  
**Rating:** PG-13 (just to be safe)  
**Character(s):** Rosalie, (Emmett), (Carlisle)  
**Pairing(s):** (implied) Emmett/Rosalie  
**Warnings:** none  
**Author's Notes:** Takes place a few weeks after drabble #1. This is set before Alice & Jasper join the Cullens. It covers Rosalie & Emmett's first wedding.

* * *

The first time Emmett asked her to marry him he didn't _ask her_, he asked Carlisle. More precisely, he asked for Carlisle's permission.

They had just returned from hunting trip, talking and laughing together, as if they had known each other all their lives. When they stepped into the backyard, Emmett had stopped and grinned at her as if he just had the most wonderful idea, so grabbing her hand, he hurried inside the house and went straight to the living room, where they found the rest of their family.

"May I have your consent to ask your daughter's hand in marriage?"

Rosalie was positive she looked as surprised as everyone else in the room and with good reason for she didn't expect Emmett to blurt that out, without any kind of warning. Sure, they had talked about that a few weeks ago, but it still was so sudden. She thought it pointless, for a moment. However, as he'd mentioned in one of their many conversations, he was raised to be a gentleman and gentlemen did everything the _right_ way.

And according to Emmett's human father, this was the right way to propose.

Carlisle was beyond shocked, to say the least. And before he even thought of protesting, probably to say he had no right to give that consent, she moved swiftly to his side and grabbed his arm, giving him a sincere smile. After all, Carlisle had earned that right, the instant he turned Emmett into one of them.

Rosalie was blissfully touched by Emmett's thoughtfulness.

"Please, dad?"

Her words came out in a soft whisper, but it was enough for Carlisle to grant Emmett his permission.

By the end of the day, Rosalie had a beautiful diamond ring —_it was Emmett's mother engagement ring, the only human belonging he kept in his new life_— on her right hand and, although it didn't compare in size to the rock she had once carried there, she didn't think she'd ever seen another ring so _perfect_.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**

**That's all for now, and i guess we'll be seeing next week. And of course, con-crit is ver welcomed, let me know what you think! don't be shy... :)**


	3. III

**Okay, I had every intention of updating this morning but I was running late for work, so I couldn't. But I'm posting it now, part 3. Hope you are all enjoying this!**

**Come on now! R&R!**

_**Note: English is not my native language, and this is not betaed, so please excuse any mistake you might see (grammar, spelling and such)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Title:** "Unique - III"  
**Challenge:** #1 - marriage  
**Rating:** PG-13 (just to be safe)  
**Character(s):** Esme, (Carlisle)  
**Pairing(s):** Carlisle/Esme, (implied) Emmett/Rosalie  
**Warnings:** none  
**Author's Notes:** Takes place after drabble #2. This is set before Alice & Jasper join the Cullens. It covers Rosalie & Emmett's first wedding.

* * *

Esme was almost done with her shopping for the upcoming wedding. Skipping along the sidewalk, her eyes skimmed through the different shops trying to find what was missing in her long list: the wedding present.

The thought of her _youngest_ children's wedding brought a smile to her face. _Ah, to be young and in love_.

Although she already had a wedding gift for her children, she felt the need to get them something else. Looking over her shoulder, the sight of her husband tagging along, carrying most of the bags, only widened her smiled.

She stopped in her tracks and waited for Carlisle to catch up with her, whirling around quickly, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips tenderly, giving him a bright smile before continuing her walk to the next store once again, husband in tow.

"What was that for?" he asked in a fast whisper —_that she would have probably missed, had she been not a vampire_— the smile obvious in his voice.

"Oh, for nothing, really," she said imitating his tone. "I just felt like kissing you, dear."

Again, and thanks to her hypersensitive vampire senses, Esme stopped at the sight of a beautiful piece of white lingerie, perched at the back the store in front of her. Instructing Carlisle to wait outside, she walked into the store, straight to the clothing. It was indeed very beautiful, and very… sensual, yes sensual was the word, but still keeping some grade of modesty. She knew it was the perfect gift for —_Rosalie_— her children's wedding night.

Esme picked the right size and went to pay for it, all the while debating if she should wait until after the wedding or if she should just give Rosalie the present right away. The saleswoman handed her the package and thanked her, Esme smiled at her and exited the store.

_Emmett won't know what hit him_, she thought, smiling mischievously.

With a questioning gaze from Carlisle, which was answered with a reassuring smile, they headed back home.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Next part will be up next monday! So let's be patient...**

**Now, come on guys, please tell me what you think about this, I really want to know if I'm doing things right or if I need to fix something. So, review, review, review! :)**

**Also, I'm looking for a beta, for another Twilight story I'm currently still working on, if anyone wants to offer...**

**_Guys, if you're faving or adding this to story alert, I would really like it for you to leave me some feedback, just to know why you liked it, dunno, really reviews are what make us author keep writting and posting. don't take this the worng way, please._  
**


	4. IV

**Chapter 4, thanks to all of you who are taking your time to review! Kim, IloveHarryPotter17, WriterMerrin (my beta).**** Love you all!**

_**Note: Especial thanks to my beta, Merrin, who is now officially my hero.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Title:** "Unique - IV"  
**Challenge:** #1 - marriage  
**Rating:** PG-13 (just to be safe)  
**Character(s):** Carlisle, (Rosalie)  
**Pairing(s):** (implied) Emmett/Rosalie  
**Warnings:** none  
**Author's Notes:** Takes place after drabble #3. This is set before Alice & Jasper join the Cullens. It covers Rosalie & Emmett's first wedding.

* * *

Carlisle waited patiently for Rosalie to talk, knowing better than to pressure her, for he knew she would say what was on her mind, eventually. She always did. But as the silence began to stretch, he didn't know what to think. He was aware that Rosalie had forgiven him, although not out loud, for turning her and that that was most likely because of Emmett. And he was glad because she understood how he felt about turning someone, and she respected him for it.

Still, that didn't seem to be enough for her to be completely at ease around him. Therefore, he found himself speechless at her sudden outburst.

"Would you walk me down the aisle and give me away to Emmett, Carlisle? As… my father?"

When he had seen Rosalie sit down next to him minutes ago, he had been surprised. Even knowing there was no longer resentment in between them, he hadn't expected it. After all, she'd always been skittish around them —_Edward and himself_— and he understood, with all that'd happened to her… he understood. And, in all honesty, as he watched her play shyly with the folds of her dress on her lap, he thought he had never been more sure of bringing her to this life—and consequently, Emmett as well.

Emmett had been a blessing, to him at least. He had done the one thing Esme and he had thought impossible. He had made Rosalie open up to them, giving her, also, a reason to _live_. And, Carlisle was sure, Emmett would give Rosalie all the love and adoration she deserved.

He smiled and extended his arm, reaching out to her, silently asking for a hug. Hesitantly, she smiled back, allowing him to embrace her.

"I would love to," he said, stroking her hair affectionately, as only a father would.

Because now Carlisle finally felt like he had a daughter.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

Okay, till next monday. I hope you all enjoyed this chaptie, I had fun writting it.**

**Don't forget to leave your reviews! :)**

**_Guys, if you're faving or adding this to story alert, I would really like it for you to leave me some feedback, just to know why you liked it, dunno, really reviews are what make us authors keep writting and posting. don't take this the worng way, please. ;)  
_**


	5. V

**Okay, I'm not supposed to update today, but I won't be able to do it tomorrow, so I'll give you this little present for all those who reviewed last chapter. Thank you guys!**

**This drabble's longer than the other, but I couldn't help it.  
**

_**Note: Especial thanks to my beta, Merrin.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Title:** "Unique - V"  
**Challenge:** #1 - marriage  
**Rating:** PG-13 (just to be safe)  
**Character(s):** Emmett, (Rosalie)  
**Pairing(s):** Emmett/Rosalie  
**Warnings:** umm, innuendos?  
**Author's Notes:** Takes place after drabble #4. This is set before Alice & Jasper join the Cullens. It covers Rosalie & Emmett's first wedding.

* * *

He knew the moment he entered their room that this night was _not_ going to be what he had expected.

Emmett felt the love and desire pulsing through his venom-filled veins, gathering in his groin, as he looked how his wife —_finally, that beautiful Angel was his_— turned around slowly, stopping once she was facing him. He regretted having ignored Edward when he tried to warn him about Esme's present to Rosalie, but he hadn't wanted to spoil the surprise. But, goddamn, Esme should have warned him! How was he supposed to take things slowly when he was using every bit of self-control to keep himself from pouncing on Rosalie?

_She__ is __**beautiful**__…_

It was their wedding night —_they were supposed to express their love for each other through the oldest dance known by man, for God's sake!_— yet all his giddiness and excitement faded quickly when Emmett saw the fear grace her features as his eyes caressed her magnificent body thoroughly. He cursed himself mentally for being so careless with her. _Of course_ she wasn't ready for this; three years couldn't possibly erase all her nightmares. And although her expression was one of determination now, Emmett knew the nightmare was still there, she was only trying to push it back; she was determinate to endure it.

…_but she is__ afraid._

But making love wasn't supposed to be endured, it was supposed to be enjoyed. So, willing himself not to lose control, Emmett closed the distance between them a little and extended his hand to her, waiting. When she took it, he led her towards the bed, slowly, giving her space when they settled on the mattress. Then, he hugged her, pulling her close to him, and he began to talk. He talked about everything, the few memories he still had of his human life, or meaningless thing like hunting. He chatted for hours, tightening his embrace a little, but not enough for her to feel trapped, still her body tensed up. Eventually, Rosalie began to relax, and her body shook with tearless sobs.

Her sobbing was the only thing breaking the silence that followed, until he opened his mouth again.

"I love you, Rosalie," he whispered.

Rosalie moved her arm around his torso, snuggling up into him, and buried her face into his neck. Placing a soft, tender kiss there, she muttered her answer.

He just _knew_ that very moment he'd be smiling like an idiot the following weeks.

"_I love you, too, Emmett."_

_

* * *

_

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**

**Okay, tell me what you think, I must say that so far this one's my favorite! I just love Emmett.**

**It's always good to us authors see reviews... :D Til next monday, then, I hope.**

**And come on, comment!:D**

**_Guys, if you're faving or adding this to story alert, I would really like it for you to leave me some feedback, just to know why you liked it, dunno, really reviews are what make us authors keep writting and posting. don't take this the worng way, please. ;)_**


	6. VI

**Part #6, this time we jump a little forward in time to the '50s. Thanks to all of those who've been following this little fic, because guys, only 2more chapter to end this. :(**

_**Note: Especial thanks to my beta, Merrin, who totally rocks.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Title:** "Unique - VI"  
**Challenge:** #1 - marriage  
**Rating:** PG-13 (just to be safe)  
**Character(s):** Alice, (Edward)  
**Pairing(s):** Emmett/Rosalie, (implied) Jasper/Alice  
**Warnings:** nada  
**Author's Notes:** Set right after Alice & Jasper join the Cullens. Pre-Twilight.

* * *

Alice grinned widely, bouncing on her spot as the Maid of Honor. She had been so happy when she and Jasper had managed to arrive at the Cullens' house months before the wedding. Well, they had actually arrived before Emmett even popped the question, _again_. Her grin turned to an amused one when she remembered Jasper's confusion when she insisted on speeding up the pace.

Looking briefly at Jasper, who was sitting in between Carlisle and the leader of the Denali coven, Tanya, just in case something happened, she smiled softly.

Looking around her new family, she took in their expressions; Esme, who was sitting next to Carlisle, wore the same expression as her husband, one of pride and happiness. They obviously shared the joy of their adopted children. Edward's serious expression was marred by his happy demeanor and slightly relaxed stance. As much as he tried to appear bored, he couldn't help but feel happiness for his siblings.

Her grin turned shortly into a tender smile as she locked eyes with Jasper, who, although his expression was carefully blank, couldn't hide the small happy smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

The bride was quite an interesting sight, Alice had to admit; Rosalie was happier than Alice had seen her since she'd become a Cullen, but that unmistakable air of smugness could only make her wonder. Making a mental note to ask Edward later, Alice turned her gaze to Emmett and grinned. Her new big brother was radiating happiness from every pore of his body, and he could barely stay quiet from anxiousness that, no doubt, was because of the upcoming wedding night.

Grinning cheekily, Alice recalled her earlier vision, listening to Emmett and Rosalie say their vows. It had taken her by surprise with the boldness and intensity of its nature, but she hadn't dwelled on it longer than necessary.

_Rosalie's in for a __**wild**__ night…_

"Alice…" Edward groaned from his place next to Emmett.

Alice giggled softly.

_I am s__orry, Edward, but that is one thing I cannot control, and you know it._

_

* * *

_

**I hope a grasped Alice's character well enough to make it believeable, if not, well, I'll need to get more in touch with my inner Alice :D**

**And come on, comment!:D ****It's always good to us authors see reviews in their inbox... :D Til next monday.**

**_Guys, if you're faving or adding this to story alert, I would really like it for you to leave me some feedback, just to know why you liked it, dunno, really reviews are what make us authors keep writting and posting. don't take this the worng way, please. ;)_**


	7. VII

**Part #7, and only one more chapter to the end, I'm sad, but, well, nothing last forever (except maybe the Cullens XD). This one is shorter than the other, but i'm still trying to grasp m inner Jasper, ans I didn't want him to be OOC. Again thanks to all of those who've been following this little fic, I'm very happy with your support.  
**

_**Note: Especial thanks to my beta, Merrin, who makes wonders to fix my mistakes even though she doesn't have much time. Thank you!  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Title:** "Unique - VII"  
**Challenge:** #1 - marriage  
**Rating:** PG/PG-13 (just to be safe)  
**Character(s):** Jasper, (Edward), (Alice)  
**Pairing(s):** Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice  
**Warnings:** nada  
**Author's Notes:** Set right after Alice & Jasper join the Cullens. Pre-Twilight.

* * *

Jasper watched as the newlywed couple waltzed gracefully, their movements completely in sync as they swayed around the dance floor.

Without noticing, and because he wasn't used to being around such joyful environment, a gentle smile spread across his face easily as he absorbed the overwhelming waves of sheer happiness coming from the newlyweds, a somewhat rare occurrence —_especially for Rosalie_— and for a second he couldn't help but wonder why.

"Their weddings make her feel human, if only for a little while," Edward answered his unspoken question, slipping into the chair next to him.

Jasper looked at him, nodding slowly, before letting his eyes scan the room. Just then he saw Alice dancing her way towards him, her musical laugh reaching him before she did.

"I saw you asking me to dance," she said, smiling sweetly as she extended her hand.

Jasper smiled back, relaxing when he felt the intensity of her love for him, and took her hand, kissing it softly before he led her towards the dance floor.

He wondered if he would ever feel less of a monster by marrying Alice, someday.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Come on, come on, comment!:D ****It's always good to us authors see reviews in their inbox, it gives us enough motivation... :D Til next monday.**

**_Guys, if you're faving or adding this to story alert, I would really like it for you to leave me some feedback, just to know why you liked it, dunno, really reviews are what make us authors keep writting and posting. don't take this the worng way, please. ;)_**


	8. VIII

**Goodness!! I can't believe I forgot to update yesterday! I blame it to the stress (and my Blackberry), and I'm really sorry. Being this the last chapter... one would think that I wouldn't forget...**

**Well, thanks to all of you who followed this fic from the very beginning and, although I didn't want to, it had to come to its end. Of vourse, this won't be the last time you'll hear of me, no... I have other ficd to work on, some of it are Twilight related... And I'll stop rambling now.**

_**Note: My beta didn't quite made it this week, but we still love her, and I'll fix any mistake as soon as I get this chapter back from her.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Title:** "Unique - VIII"  
**Challenge:** #1 - marriage  
**Rating:** PG/PG-13 (just to be safe)  
**Character(s):** Bella, (Edward)  
**Pairing(s):** (implied) Emmett/Rosalie, Edward/Bella  
**Warnings:** SPOILERS!!  
**Author's Notes:** Post-Breaking Dawn

* * *

Bella heard the last guests drive away and sighed in relief.

The whole family was sitting in the living room, waiting for the new husband and wife to make their appearance. According to Edward, the wedding was just tradition by now; every few years Emmett and Rosalie would get married before they leave a town as a way to bid their farewells.

_I'll never understand Rosalie's obsession with weddings…_

The _newlyweds_ entered the house, then stopped at the doorway, oblivious to everything but each other. Bella didn't think she had ever seen Emmett and Rosalie share such an… _intimate_ moment on public.

"That's our cue to leave," Edward whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek softly.

Bella nodded absentmindedly, and picking up a sleeping Nessie and also feeling a bit confused, she followed the rest of the family out. With a final "Don't wreck the house," from Esme, they were off, each couple going to a different direction.

Suddenly, as she and Edward sprinted away from the house, Bella understood why they had to leave.

The feral growl and the loud moaning that reached her ears were explanation enough.

* * *

**End.**

* * *

**Okay, that's it, the end. I hope I didn't disappoint (and that I did Bella some justice), I normally suck at endings and this one was short...**

**So, I guess it's til next time :)**

**_Guys, if you're faving or adding this to story alert, I would really like it for you to leave me some feedback, just to know why you liked it, dunno, really reviews are what make us authors keep writting and posting. don't take this the worng way, please. ;)_**


End file.
